X is for X-men First Class
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Erik and Charles are not in their own time, nor the right reality. So it would only make sense that they would meet their Soulmate. Darcy Lewis. Part of the Darcy Lewis Alphabet Soup Challenge.


X is for X-men First Class.

Own Nothing

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking of?" Darcy asked him.<p>

He turned and looked over at the young woman as she walked over to him. "My own time." He replied before he turned and looked out onto the city. "How many paradoxes do you think we are creating by being here?"

"We'll figure out how to return you home, to your own reality." Darcy stated. "We do have the brain trust on it." She leaned her back against the railing, looking back at the tower.

He gave her a small smile. "I only wish that you would return with us."

"Maybe I can." She shrugged. She looked down at her bare arms, words trailed up both arms. "I can't believe I found you, both of you."

He turned and grabbed her hand and held it to him. "We're lucky to have found you."

"Erik doesn't think so." She whispered as she lifted her other arm to stare at the words. "He hasn't said a word to me since the two of you arrived.

"Give him time." Charles pleaded. "He is a man with many thoughts."

"Just few words." She finished, this was not the first time they have spoken of their third. "I don't want to ruin the relationship the two of you have because he doesn't like me." She looked up at Charles. "I want you both to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

Charles sighed and leaned in close to her. "I can hear your thoughts Darcy, you are hurt by him. By him not accepting you."

She shrugged. "I just wished that he would get to know me before tossing me to the side, at least I would know that he doesn't like me for me, my personality or habits, not because I cut you two into thirds." She looked up at the glass windows of the tower, knowing his rooms face the city. "I didn't chose this." _'To ruin your lives.'_ She thought.

"You do not ruin our lives, you bring it joy." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't ever think that."

She gave him a smile and kissed his hand in return. "I need to finish up Jane's notes before I'm done for the night." She pulled away from him and walked back into the tower and away from him.

He stared after her before looking up upon the tower, he could make out a figure staring down at him. _'You should talk to her, she believes that you despise her.'_ He watched as the figure move away from the window.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Three hours later Darcy made her way back to her room with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her hand and spoon in the other. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her. She stopped and stared at the older man sitting on her couch, reading her thesis. "Hello."

He looked up at her with an even stare, she felt like she was being judged on who she was. He looked back down at the paper and continued to read as if she hadn't bothered him in the first place. She frowned before shaking her head, she wasn't going to force him to talk to her when he wasn't ready. She set her ice cream on the coffee table and went to change out of her clothes into her comfy sweat pants and oversize sweater. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and wiped her make-up off before exiting her bedroom. She went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge and opened one of them. She walked back into the living room and set one on the table in front of him and one by her ice cream. She settled down on the other end of the couch and turned the TV on. She lowered the volume so it wouldn't disturb him and watch the recent news coverage of Mutant attacks and the UN coverage with Mutant Ambassador Hank McCoy. She picked up her ice cream and opened the top and started to eat.

Darcy watched the news with interest, never taken her eyes off the screen after she set it to record to take down notes later. She watched through two commercial breaks before she set down her ice cream and muted the TV. "I know you." She stated in a low whispered. "I know who you are." There, she said it, her words that she knew were on him. She said it a second time. She turned to look at him to see him rigid, but eyes still on her paper. "What you're reading is everything I know about you and Professor Charles Xavier. The ones in this time line. I've done interviews with both of you and several other Mutants about the Mutant war and the fight for a cure, for equal rights, and for basic rights. So when I said that I knew who you were when we first met, I wasn't passing some kind of judgment on you, I was trying to tell you that I understand." She stopped and stared at him.

She watched as his eyes continued along the page as if she wasn't even speaking. "I'm not a Mutant, but I have some in my family and I love them just as much as the ones who are, hell even more with some of them. So I understand the struggle, the prejudice and hatred that comes with being one. That's why I'm a Political Science major, because it isn't fair for Mutants to be treated this way and I want to fight, just like you and Charles are to give them a chance. So why can't you give me one?"

He stopped and set her thesis down on the table and thought in silence. She felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as she watched him. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed. "Okay." She turned away to face the TV and grabbed her half eaten ice cream and turned the volume back on. She flipped through the channels to find something light hearted to ease the tension in her living room, she settles for Mysteries in the Museum and set the remote back down.

He stood up and her eyes watched him as he made for the door, and her heart broke. She was crushed and fought back the sob that boiled up her throat. He opened her door and bit her lip to keep from calling after him. But he didn't leave, Charles stood in the doorway, she watched as Erik stepped aside to let him in before closing the door. Darcy stared in confusion as Charles made her way over to her, he bent down and took her ice cream away from her and put the lid on it before placing it in the freezer in her kitchen and the spoon in the sink. Her eyes followed him as he walked around her living quarters, as he made eye contact with Erik and she knew they were talking to one another. "Stop, just stop." She fought back tears as she stood up. "Erik, I know you're not happy with this." She stared at him. "I get it, but this passive shit needs to stop. I'm not going to wait for you to say the words you won't speak to me." She looked at Charles and wiped the tears falling down her face. "I told you that I want you both to be happy, even if it isn't with me." She gestured to Erik. "Does he look happy to be here?"

"Darcy." Charles reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Please, wait."

"For what?" She asked him. "For him to reject me? It already happened." She looked at Erik. "You won't even look at me, and really see me will you?" She watched as he turned and looked at Charles, his gaze away from hers'. She took a deep breath as she felt her heart drop to her stomach and she felt like throwing up. "You guys should go." She pulled away from Charles as she covered her face. She stepped away from her and wiped her tears.

She felt her arm being pulled and his lips crushed against hers before she knew what was going on. She blinked and looked up and it wasn't Charles. Erik pulled her close to him and held on tight as he kissed her. She felt her body melting into his and she kissed him back. When he pulled away, Darcy felt a piece of her going with him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You talk enough for the three of us." He whispered to her.

Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing. "Seriously, that's what you're going with?"

He laughed as he kissed her again. "I wanted to know you as much as you knew me first."

"You could've just said that." She wined against him as she laid her head against his chest.

"I just did." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as Charles hugged her from behind.

* * *

><p>….<p>

The next morning they laid in bed, mostly clothed as Erik played with the words on her arms, tracing them as Charles watched them with wonder. Darcy could easily see their marks as she leaned against her head bored, wearing a tank top and her sweat pants. Both men in only their underwear, their marks visible on their chests. Darcy brushed her fingertips against Charles's words. _'What am I thinking of then?'_

She could feel his own fingers dancing along her words on her right arm. _'How cute my bottom is I believe.'_

"I think we could quite happy here." Erik stated in a low, morning drawl.

"I don't know, I think I have the figure for some of the clothing in the Sixties." Darcy smiled over at him. She watched as his eyes brightened up.

"So you'll come back with us?" Charles asked. "You've decided."

"I'm not letting go of you two now that I've got you." She whispered to him as she reach over and kiss his cheek.

"And besides, imagine how we can change our future now, with all this knowledge." Erik smirked.

"We could avoid a war." Darcy stated. "Make it a safer world for Mutants and humans." She gave Erik a looked. "There doesn't always have to be fighting."

He gave her a look and a small smirk. "Yes dear." He sat up and kissed her. "Whatever you say."

She smiled at him as she licked her lips, a thought passing through her mind. "Now there's an idea." Charles stated as he read her mind. He sat up and kissed her lips before trailing a lines of kisses down her throat. "Brilliant idea actually." Erik's eyes lit up as Charles sent him the thought and he joined in on it.


End file.
